


Percy has fun mermaid adventure and annabeth had hella sick wings

by Maigan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also annabeth has wings, Eh i add more stuff as it pops up into the story, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mermaid!percy, Sorry to anyone who signed up for lots of reyna/annabeth, light annabeth/reyna, light percy/original male character, which are also totally sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maigan/pseuds/Maigan
Summary: Something fishy is going on and its not just that percy is a mermaid (although he total is and its magestic) either way percy and annabeth both try their hardest to find out whats going on and fix it. Yup. Thats it. No falling in love. Not even a little bit. Just hero work.





	1. Swimming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STORY SETTING:Okay so here’s the universe basically the old god are still here but they’re different they aren’t god in the sense they control stuff but rather that they have power and use it to protect their stuff. These magical people are deeply connected to the earth. There are divided into three categories that creatures fall into and sometimes they overlap. There are air, earth, and under. There are creatures that are pure element where they only fall into one category. (There is a stigmatism of having a creatures that is pure element as the natural leader.) Either way creature connect and can fall into multiple elements. Some examples: air element: air spirits who control the weather| earth elements: tree spirits, weaker ones are connected to one tree while stronger ones are connected to whole forests (so there is an obvious higarchy here) | under elements: the most common is shadow spirits who are physical stronger and faster than humans and can shadow travel. (Yeah they never walk anywhere lmao them lazy asses) The gods are immortal but can be killed and then their spirits will move on into a new reincarnation of them.

 

Kor swam around me, his sand colored tail shining under the glow of the different algae growing. Somewhere while living here he became my best friend.

“Com on Percy, lets go hang out by the coral.” His downturned eyes looked hopeful. 

“Everyday you ask me to hang out after working in the castle kitchens and and I always say what?” I swam around him spinning him in circles. 

“Well usually no but-“

“Usually?!?!” I laugh, “when have i said yes?”

Kor smiled his big cheesy smile at me. “I’m optimistic.” He then grabbed my shoulders. After living here for a year i knew that meant he wanted me to summersalt with him on my back. While we were spinning he let go and went flying into a gaggle of girls who we also swimming and messing around. They pretended to be offended at him literally throwing himself at them. They managed to sound insulted while also flirting and winking at him. He only got away by promising to do tricks just for them later by the coral. Kor did the dumbest things out of any mermaid I’ve ever met but he also somehow managed to not die. 

When he swam back I ran my hands through his shoulder length hair. It was a sandy blond and was always perfectly wavy no matter how much I touched it like any bro would. And I didnt see him blush. And my ears didn’t turn red.

“Dude you let them braid you hair?” I was aghast as I felt the braid between my webbed fingers. “I thought that was out thing.” I cried out in fake offense. 

“Yeah so now i don’t even need you around anymore.” Kor teased while he flipped his blond hair over his shoulders. 

“Ha. As if dude I couldn’t get rid of you if i tried.”

“And you tried.” Huffed kor. 

“Awe babe don’t cry, Do you want to hang out tomorrow in the morning?” I asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Duh but only if we race.” Kor wiggled his eyebrows at me. 

“Ughhhhhhhhhh but you always alway win and then for the rest of the day I’m sore.” I flicked my tail in annoyances, something I picked up from Kor. 

“You wouldn’t be sore all day if you hung out with me AFTER work” kor countered while confidently swimming backwards.

“Yeah and the next day? When I’m sore and stiff? Who will you hang out with when all the girls are super done with you flirting with them?”

Kor scoffed, “ha! As if! I hang out with you when they bother ME. Not the other way around. Don’t listen to Cyaneus tells you!! What is she telling you!?!” 

I ruffle his hair, “sure dude. See you tomorrow.” 

I leisurely swim home. Stopping to look at all the rocks and to collect wild plants to cook for dinner. I say hello to everyone i pass and chat a bit with my neighbors about how the coral is growing faster this year than last year. (It grows in centimeters so every bit counts) and soon I’m at the water door of the cave i call my home. I live in a weird air bubble cave so my non-mermaid friends can come see me, not that they do. 

I pop my head it to see Annabeth and Reyna laying on the couch together. Reyna had her arm around annabeth while annabeth painted her toenails. As I climbed out of the circle of water leading into the house, my legs changed from a tail to two legs. I still had fins, scales, and hints of gills.

“Don’t drip ocean water everywhere!” Reyna shouted playfully at me. 

I shook my hair like a dog making sure to hit them with the spray. They screamed once they were hit with the droplets. 

“Oh wow Reyna that’s totally weird.”i commented “I didn’t know you moved in here with me and annabeth here because why else would you voice you opinion on MY house.” 

I closed my eyes and focused on becoming fully human. The ice blue scales faded into my tan skin and the fins around my arms and ears disappeared completely. 

“What about MY opinion?” Quipped annabeth. 

I laughed “Oh gee whiz! I didn’t know you wanted to make your own dinner from now on. Yeah okay Annabeth I’m sure you wont burn down the house.” 

“Like I can burn a house under water” grumbled annabeth.

I threw the mushroom like plants into a pan and grilled them with oil and seasonings. For dinners I try to cook something a native mermaid would eat but its hard when your food is going to people who aren’t mermaids. 

Reyna got up to set the table while I continued to cook for all three of them. 

“So,” Reyna started, “why don’t i add another plate and you invite your little blonde mermaid friend.” 

I could feel my face going pink. 

“Oh come on you know we aren’t dating.” I try to say this causally, I don’t think it works. “Besides he cant turn completely human yet.” 

“So?” annabeth asked. She was a bird elemental and couldn’t fully turn human. She instead mostly stayed in the half stage between the two. I’ve actually never seen her fully magical. She had two magestic barn owl wings that knock over all my stuff and her blond hair was mixed with feathers. But The scariest part of her was probably her all black eyes. At about six feet with her stonly stare she scared most elementals. I could only image how humans would react to her 

My eyes drop to the floor and i rub the back of my neck. “Most mermaids here are embarrassed by the stuff they cant do.” 

“So other than that you would love to have him over for a date?” Reyna hip checked me while walking by to get to the forks. 

“Ahaha you’re so funny i cant wait for your Netflix special.” She only winked at me. 

“What ever i mean hes cute but he has a girl friend. Cyaneus remember? Yellow tail and brown hair?”

Annabeth snorted, “first her hair is gorgeous and a honey brown don’t disrespect it with that ‘just brown’ nonsense. Second you spent like the last week telling me how on and off they were. I know that you know that we know they’re a mess.” 

“Awe what’s wrong with brown hair?” Reyna asked curling one finger around her light blonde hair. Annabeth swatted her hand away instantly (some weird bird thing don’t ask me) 

“You know i love your head but cynical’s hair is like dark honey and we need to respect that.” 

“Her name is CYANEUS!” I sent down the finished plate of wild grilled plants and stick my tongue out at the two of them. 

Reyna looks at annabeth and gives her a small nod. I roll my eyes. They’re keeping secrets. 

The whole reason I’m friends with either of them is because i agreed to live down here and be part of reyna’s silent secret rebellion she started after high school. Reynas a shadow spirit and she says she knows something is going on in the under world. She decided that her and her friends are going to figure it out. She recruited me because i was the only mermaid in that whole school who wasn’t totally snotty and would talk to a ‘common under elemental’. It’s been a year but they still treat me like an outsider they don’t trust to give information to. Everyone except annabeth who agreed to be my room mate while eveyone else pretended to be put off by coldness of the cave. Ive been to the under cities where they live. It’s cold as balls their too. 

Reyna lean towards me, “you’ve been here for a year. You know how things work now. Haven’t you noticed how the ‘capital’ of the under element territory is... well shitty?” 

I chewed my grilled plant which tasted like sponge with flavor. (A honest to got improvement from last time, which was just sponge taste.) 

“Uh yeah of course man!! All i do is talk to them. They tell me about the ‘good ol days’ where they wouldn’t have to work all the time just to afford the stupid places they live in now. I’m pretty sure they’re safely hazards and should collapse at any moment. It feels like they’re lost at sea and not living in the chancellor’s front yard.” I was getting pretty heated and i could tell that i was starting to yell. 

Annabeth looked at me with concern in her eyes. “We’re trying Percy. We are trying to make things better for them- for everyone okay?” 

I slouched down into my chair and sighed. “Yeah i get it.” 

Reyna was concentrating ask she drummed her fingers on the table. I knew she was planning. 

“Percy you need to become a cadet.”

I sat up immediately, “what they hell why? I don’t what to deal with the snobs inside that castle! I’m getting good information from working in the kitchens!!”

Reyna nodded, “yeah but now we need you in the castle. There-” she chewed her cheek and thought for a moment. “There’s something weird going on with the chancellors inside the castle.” 

My eyes got wide. “What hades and Poseidon? I thought they were just inconsiderate assholes who don’t care about people.”

Annabeth tilted her head. “Yeah they are but have you ever seen Poseidon? He never appears anywhere. And well- uhh were working on something about hades.” More secrets I’m not aloud to know but I don’t care right now because this was more than they have ever told me before.

I looked between the two of them. I knew from the moment Reyna had her planning face that i would do whatever she said anyway. My shoulders drooped

“Ugh fine but I’m making Kor join with me!”

“Good!” Reyna smiled, “that’ll be romantic!!” 

Annabeth laughed loudly while my whole face turned bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also I changed kor’s tail color so Just know it’s sand colored now. Yeah think of the sexiest sand color you can think of. Now that color mixed with just a hit more smexy is his tail color)


	2. All about annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s annabeth’s pov yay

I stand in the bathroom and brush my teeth. My shoulders are very tense. Hearing percy talk about the mermaids made me feel helpless. It’s not like i could go down there and build them better houses. 

I love living in the under element but sometimes it gets hard. The dark rock walls sometimes suck up all the life out of me. Nothing’s worse than a bird being grounded and caged. Everyone else lives in the human world so i cant really visit them, not with out feeling trapped inside their tiny house with no room for wings. I could technically visit Reyna anytime but she doesn’t understand why i would just stop by, just to say hi. Percy is undoubtedly the best person to go talk to when you’re feeling drained. He doesn’t mind the intrusion and doesn’t make me feel like a bother to his ‘busy’ life.

I tie back my hair and wander into Percy’s room, which is a total mess but its almost a nice mess. I think its growing on me.

“Percy!!” I yell.

He’s lying face down in his bed with only a pair of swim trunks on. I’m pretty sure he’s dozing. He jumps up when i call his name. 

“What happened? I’m up I’m good. ” He rubs his eyes and smiles when he sees its just me. 

“Oh hey! Good morning”

“Its like 7:30 why are you going to sleep.” I ask jumping on his bed. 

“OH! Ouch geez!” I pull out a book that I accidentally sat on. “That’s so weird, I literally had no idea you knew how to read.” 

“I’m a man of many mysteries” percy wiggled his eyebrows at me. 

“Oh god percy that’s horrifying. Im pretty sure in some places that’s a good enough admission to charge you for murder.” 

Percy just shrugged and i could see his eyes getting heavy. I nudged him.

“Can i paint your nails??” 

His eyebrows shot up. “Oh for real!?! Yeah of course i think you left a bottle here.” 

He jumped off the bed and started through it things around looking for the bottle of nail polish. 

I snicker. “Ya know you wouldn’t have to go looking for things if you just cleaned your room once in a while.” 

He threw a pair of jeans at me. “Maybe but then you wouldn’t leave you stuff here.” 

“This is so weird because I’ve never seen you wear half the clothes you have here. I didnt even know you owned jeans.” 

“Yeah i brought my clothes from when i went to school in an actually building but i didn’t actually need them.” He picks up a shoe and pulls a bottle of nail polish out of it. 

“Honestly i think that it would be weird to see you wearing a shirt” I throw another shoe, a pair of crushed glasses, and tow hats off his bed. 

He jumps back on the bed, “you’d miss seeing my awe inspiring abs?”

“Reyna’s abs are better and you know it” i tease. 

“Yeah! What the fuck dude?? All i do is swim why aren’t my abs killer?? This is bulshit.” He huffed

“Yeah yeah i know you’re waving a stick and cursing at the sky right now but i need you to scoot closer.”

“Oh right.” He moves over till we’re shoulder to shoulder and then he gives me his right hand. 

“So, just between you and me, percy why aren’t you dating anyone?” I peer at him from the corner of my eyes. 

His face is red. “You absolutely cant tell anyone this but in mermaid standards I’m ugly.” 

I must look super shocked because he actually laughs. 

“Yeah i know i look like a male model to you but to other mermaids, especial those who’ve only seen mermaids, i look super abnormal. No mermaid really has eyes and a tails that doesn’t match. It throws them off and looks weird. It look the people here kinda a long time to trust me.”

“Woah woah what? You eyes and tail doesn’t match? What does that mean?” 

“I don’t know! Lyra, the head chief in the kitchen, says it because people see it as a bad omen.” 

“Switch hands, but don’t! Smudge! The! Paint! Anyway I don’t mean to be rude or insensitive but aren’t you just blue” 

Percy pretended to be offended, ”ugh ack how could you! Ill have you know my tail is the same color as the glacier freeze Gatorade but my fins and eyes are a dark turquoise. Oh and sometimes i slip up and I don’t ‘use’ my fish eyes which freaks everyone else.”

I scoffed, “dude i know everyone says my eyes are weird but fish eyes are way way worse.” 

Percy smiled. “I know but these people have weird taste.” 

“Do you want me to put a glow-in-the-dark coat on top?” I ask softly 

“Hmm yeah but only on my middle fingers.”

“Ha done. But do you really not like anyone? Aside from the bad omen thing?”

“Okay so maybe i might have a tiny crush on kor but its not gonna go anywhere, Cyaneus and him are in love it’s just a little complicated. They both don’t want to lose by telling the other how they feel.” 

“Yeah i get that but maybe? I don’t know go on one causal date ya know?”

“Annabeth?”

“Yeah pers?”

“How am I suppose to brush my teeth?” 

“AHAHAH OH GOD DUDE,” percy tries to shove me but he cant use his hands so it only makes me laugh harder. “Dude you’re totally fucked.” 

“Shut up and help me!” 

I help him brush his teeth which ended with most of the toothpaste on his face, and the floor and on me. Actually very little was used to clean teeth and fight against plaque. 

“Annabeth! Yer getting mwy face!” Percy complained though the toothpaste. 

“Ugh take it like a merman.” I give him a cup of water to wash out his mouth but most of it falls on him. He swishes it around his mouth and spits it out.

“Saying merman is stupid and you know it” he takes a second to look in the mirror. 

“Oh god I’m sorta completely soaked” 

I shrug, “it’ll cover up drool when you sleep.” 

“Haha good night you winged asshole”

“G’night man.” 

Tonight i have another dream about the golden lady. She sits across from me cheery and smiling while things fall apart around her. Her eyes seem to hold knowledge but if that’s true why doesn’t she do anything about the destruction around her. 

I am much smaller than her, only coming up to her hip in my dream. While with her I’m crying, blubbering really. My eyes are blurry with tears and my nose is running dripping on my face. With out checking I’m sure my face is red and puffy. 

“Who?” I ask, “who are you?” Despite my state my voice comes out clear, loud, and commanding. Also its not coming from me but from everywhere in the room, almost echoing. 

She laughs warmly and pets my head. 

“Really? You are going to waste our precious time together with a silly question like that?” 

With her golden shinny dress she wipes away some of my tears. The dress should itch my face but it doesn’t. It feels like warmth. 

“Tears can cloud your vision or they can sometimes make it sharper. Always check which your emotions are doing. If they are not aiding you,, you must put them away for the greater cause.” 

“Why aren’t you doing anything about everything falling apart.” I try to hold on to her skirt but it slips through my hand. I don’t think i can feel it only the warmth it radiates. 

Her face hardens a bit, “a direct route is not always best. Though it looks like I’m idle, I’m not really am i? I’m talking to you, my hope for the future.”

“What is happening? I’m not sure i even understand the problem.” I’m sobbing at her feet but that doesn’t feel like me anymore. I am the voice and I don’t know who this girl is. 

The golden hums happily and pulls out a tiny earth about the size of a basket ball. The peers at it turning it around and around. 

“Ah i see. There are too many people who don’t care about people. And these people have too much power. Do you follow?” 

“Am i aloud to say no?” 

She smiles motherly at me. 

“You aren’t only because i know there is some part of you who does understand.” 

“How can i do anything? I’m well-“ my voice starts to falter just a little. 

“The help you need is closer than you think.” She checks the globe in her hands again. “Yes very close.” 

“Who?” 

She taps her chin thoughtfully. 

“Well i will allow this question if you i give up your ‘when’. Yes i think that will be the most fair.” 

Her eyes sparkle gold and she seems to shine more than before. She opens her mouth and starts to speak very slowly. Its making me anxious and impatient. 

And then I’m wide awake back in my bed staring at percy. 

“AHHH dude!!! What the hell are you doing here.” I sit up and shove him away. I notice his eyes are fishy and his skin is a little more blue than normal, not to mention his fins and webbed fingers. 

“I know i know I’m really sorry but-“ percy tries to runs his fingers though his hair. It doesn’t work the same way as i does when hers human. 

“Wait dude why are you soaking wet? Wait are you getting water all over my room”

“Annabeth i really really need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this shitty?? I hope it’s not terrible or boring. God i REALLY hope it’s not boring.


	3. Late nights are for waking up your roommate

I jumped right out of the water door on the floor and I hurried into Annabeth a room banging her door open. I dashed across her room and felt momentarily bad for getting ocean water all over her carpet. I shook her awake. 

 

She had her head buried in her pillow but snapped awake. “AHHH dude!!! What the hell are you doing here?”

 

I took a moment and just looked at her. Her face was wet and her eyes were red from crying. Her hair was mostly white feathers and was involuntarily standing on end. Her eyebrows were drawn together. A second ago her wings were curled and folded down but now were extended and the tips brushed the ceiling. 

 

““Wait Percy why are you soaking wet? Wait are you getting water all over my room!!”   
  
“Annabeth i really really need your help.”

 

“What the hell?? Why?? What happening?” 

 

“You know how the mermaid houses are complete bullshit?? One of them collapsed with mermaids inside.” 

 

She rushed out of her room and into the living room where the family was. It was just two child and their grandmother. The grandmother was frantically in the kitchen doing anything to keep her hands busy. The smallest child, a young girl, was unable to turn away from her unconscious brother who i laid on the coffee table. 

 

Annabeth stood in the doorway taking everything in. She was becoming paler but it wasn’t panic or fear. It was Annabeth focusing on the situation and slipping into her more true form. I might have weird fish eyes but she seemed to be turning a little translucent. Without turning towards me she asked, “what happened?”

 

“His name is Brishon. He’s only about fourteen. He got hurt holding the ceiling up while everyone else swam out. I- well it sounds stupid now, but I just felt like you could help.”   

 

I don’t know how to explain it was like a voice in my head or a gut feeling. I don’t think Annabeth would call me crazy but it would make me feel stupid. 

 

The little girl looked up at me and her eyes swelled with tears. 

 

“Is Brishon going to be okay?” 

 

I quickly rushed towards her and scooped her into my arms. 

 

“My good friend Annabeth is going to do everything in her power to make sure he’s okay.” 

 

“And that’s a lot of power, yeah?”

 

I smiled at her. Her hair was pink and she could have only been around five or six years old. 

 

“She has wings of  _ course _ she has lots of power.”

 

I watch her face finally relax and it makes me smile. 

 

Now that I have Annabeth here assessing the situation I am starting to feel less crazy. She does look like maybe she knows what she could do to help. 

 

“Hey” I ask her, “do you want to play in the water while we wait?” 

 

Her eyes go wide and she gasps out loud. 

 

“Yes yes yes yes” 

 

She wiggles out of my arms and runs towards the water entrance. By the time she hits the water she’s full mermaid and her pink tail expertly waves as she disappears under the dark blue water. 

 

I turn back towards Annabeth. I rack my brain trying to think of anything encouraging.    
  
“Percy I’m I’m not-“ her eyes start to fill with tears again.    
  
I immediately cross over to her. “Hey hey hey. I know this is... It’s a lot and doing worry I don’t think he’s not physically injured too badly. Enough that you could handle healing him. He’s uhh he’s unconscious. I don’t know exactly why. Doesn’t have any head injuries so it’s probably uhhh your area? Of expertise i guess.”    
  
Annabeth rubbed her face. “Yeah I’m area of expertise a.k.a. weird magic stuff is happening and annabeth has weird magic powers.”    
  
I put my hand on her shoulder. “I have faith you can do this.”    
  
“Just like when you found out you were a mermaid?”    
  
“Ha yes just like that. Well hopefully less embarrassing for me, personally but yeah.”    
  
Their grandmother, grandmother Kai, walked over to Annabeth and started murmuring to her in a low voice. Annabeth took her hand and put her other hand on Brishon.    
  
I jumped into the water before the little girl came back wondering where i went.    
  
I played with Darya (i found out that was her name) late into the night. She taught me how to swim backwards and how to do flips with out a second person. She found it absolutely hilarious when ever i spun out of control.   
  
It was late at night at the bottom of the ocean it should have been pitch dark. But the algae growing on the rocks glowing softly. I think it was the most fun either of us had ever had.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I am a fan of short chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if anything in this doesnt flow well or some other mistake please tell me!! I wanna get better!!! Hit me with that criticism!!


End file.
